Oh Brother!
by redhead4731
Summary: The bond between Fred and George Weasly has alweys been unbreakable, but when a girl comes between them what is to become of them?


Oh Brother!  
By: Kate Myers  
  
As we all know it, Fred and George Weasly where never very good at Hogwarts. However,  
their experinces with house elves, toilet seats, and mauder maps prepared them for their   
career in life as the proud owners of Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. After graduation, they   
sepertated and got jobs in some of the best-known joke shops around. Fred got a job at   
Zonko's in Hogsmeade and George got a job in Gambol and Japes in Diagon Ally. Being   
twins, they both had the same dream. They both wanted to give the younger generation of   
wizards the adventures that they had once shared. They wanted adult wizards to laugh over  
a dungbomb. But most of all, they wanted to blow stuff up.   
Well, when the opportunity came, they grabbed the hippogriff by the er- tail. They travelled all  
around looking for a village that didn't have a good joke shop. It was beyond difficult, but   
fineally they found a small(but cozy) village with everything but a joke shop.This town was   
known as Priggleford, and it was ideal for Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. So, that was the   
start of their buisness.  
Two years later, everything was in full bloom. The shop was fully stocked with ton-tied   
toffees, fake wands, and some of the old favorites of Fred and George's. Well, one day   
George was installing a anti-theif alarm for all the little boogers that tried to sneak off without  
paying, exept he was doing it Weasly style. Not only would an alarm sound, but a gassy   
powder known as Bogweed would give you an itcy rash on your face for a week. While   
George was trying to figure out how to get it to work, Fred was running the shop. Oddly   
enough, there was nobody in the usually over-populated store today. When the "sqwak" went  
off signaling that sombody had entered the store, Fred ran to the cashier post and pretended  
like he was doing somthing very important. All of a sudden he heard the sound a pretty female  
voice laughing.   
"Need any help Miss? Fake wands are on sale, buy two, get one free-" Then all  
of a sudden he looked up and saw none other then Katie Bell, a former chaser on the  
Gryffindor house Quidittch team. And right away, he noticed how Katie had grown out of   
her gawky, tomboy phase and into somthing totally gorgeous.   
"I knew that you two where going to be big. I saw it coming. I mean, the ton-tied  
toffee was a stroke of pure genious!" She looked at him with her huge brown eyes that he had  
never really looked into before, as he had only really thought of her as a teamate, nothing more.  
He never noticed her shiney long brown hair either, as she had alweys had it in a tight bun.  
He HAD to say somthing that would give him the courage to ask her out to dinner somhow...  
but as he just sat there, watching Katie laugh, George came waltzing in.   
"Katie Bell! Oh my gosh, it's been ages!!!" Exclaimed George as he hugged her.  
Fred automatically felt the temples on his head throbbing and his teeth bite down on his tounge.  
"I just moved to Priggleford, I got a job as a waitress at the pub.I've just got so  
much to tell you, I just don't know where to start! I'll tell you what...we can go get somthing  
to eat! Know of any good restraunts?"  
"Yeah, in fact, I know just the one. I'll get my robe. Fred, don't blow anything  
up while I'm gone, and if you see any kids stealing anything, that green button right under the  
casier will set off the bogweed alarm." George grabbed his robe and in one quick movment  
he threw it on. As the two started to exit Fred flet his insides start to boil rapidly. When he   
saw Katie grin and wink at him, he smiled back and flushed furiosly. She walked out, and   
while George was walking out Fred knew he needed to take action. His hand slipped under  
the cash register where the green button was, and he found himself slamming it down. A   
green powder went flying in George's face.  
"Oh fiddlesticks! Stupid er, knee. Sorry George!" George shot Fred a look for  
killing witches.   
"Remember what I said about blowing things up, Fred. " He left, scratching his  
nose. Fred felt a little bad about humiliating his own brother like this, but now he had a   
bigger chance with Katie. Fred wasn't really in the mood for shopkeeping right now, but   
being the only one avalible he knew that he had to do it. He sat there for 3 hours, and the   
only people who came in where lost or looking to use a bathroom. Fineally, it was time to  
close up. Fred was wondering where George and Katie where. He went upstairs to where   
their apartment was. He plopped on the sofa, and picked up a nearby quill and some   
parchment. He started doodling Katie's name , untill fineally, he dozed off. He woke up to   
the sound of laughter and giggling.   
"Freeeeddddddyyy.....Wakey Wakey eggs and bacey.........time to rise and   
shine!" George said, mimicking Mrs.Weasly. Fred opened his eyes and saw George and   
Katie right in front of him, laughing. And if your thinking that this can't get any worse,   
George had the parchment Fred had doodled rolled up in his hand.   
"Fred, don't be embarresed, thumb sucking isn't anything to be ashamed of!"  
Katie exclaimed.George doubled over with laughter. Fred flet his ears start to burn as he  
tried to laugh at himself and allow him SOME dignity.   
"Haha, yeah, um, thats funny.I'll just go to bed now...."  
"Oh, I feel bad that I woke you, you looked so comfy, dreaming of....what   
was the name that you where doodling on this parchment......" He started to unroll the  
parchment when Katie said,  
"Ooooo....look, our old team picture! That was so long ago! Our sixth   
year in Hogwarts....wow, this brings back memories. Hahaha, Oliver sure was hot..."  
Katie immediatly realized that she had made a mistake in saying this, as the   
awkward silence was becoming deafening. Fred had made an attempt to grab the parchment  
out of George's hand several times, but George kept moving his hand away while   
smiling and scratching his face. "Well, I think I'd best get going......." Katie said.   
"I'll, er, see you out." George dropped the parchment on the floor and   
followed Katie down the stairs. Fred grabbed the parchment and set it on fire. After that  
he decided to see just how close those two where getting. He tiptoed down the stairs, and  
tried to listen to what they where talking about.  
"Oh George, I want it now! Can't you just give it to me now? Please! I'm   
gonna DIE without -"  
"Don't worry doll, I alweys give my favorite girls what they want." Fred casualy  
noted that he was about to vomit, so he tiptoed back up the stairs so he wouldn't hear the  
disgusting things that his TWIN BROTHER (whom he was ashamed to call his own) was  
going to be doing very shortly. Fred sat back down on the couch as he waited for George  
to come back. 5 mins later, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. George's smiling face  
appeared in the doorway. "You'll NEVER guess what Katie wants me to do. And it's SO  
gross!"  
"And I suppose you want me to listen? I'll tell you the truth...I don't want to hear  
it! By the way, hows the face doing?" In the dimly lit room, you could barely see anything, so   
George turned the light on. Fred gasped to see that George's entire face was ruby red and   
peeling. But the biggest surprise to Fred was that his face was still smiling.   
"I gotta give ya points for this one, bro. Katie and I where laughing all night long.  
But I still wanna tell you about the thing that Katie wants. It's just soo disgusting that is isn't  
even funny."  
"WHY should I listen? You STOLE her from me! I was just about to ask her  
out and you came prancing in and compleatly RUINED my chances! You filthy, dirty, stupid,  
date stealing-"  
"Woah, woah. I think you've got your facts mixed up. Not only would I EVER   
want her as a girlfriend, she is like a sister to me and alweys will be."  
"Oh stop playing dumb."  
"Sorry, didn't want to intrude on your job."  
"Thats right."  
"That IS right."  
"You know you like Katie. Just admit it already! 'I'll,er,see you out.' " Fred said,   
imitating George.   
"I'll say it one more time, I don't know HOW to prove it. I DON'T LIKE   
KATIE IN THAT WAY! "  
"Prove it."  
"I don't know how to prove it."  
"Figure somthing out."  
"Er, alright. You know Angelina Johnson, one of the other chasers on the   
Gryffindor house team?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well....heehee......you know..."  
"GEORGE!!!! You don't!"  
"I do!"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Nice try. Remember when you called Angelina an obscene name to her face  
because of her constant swooning over Oliver?"  
"Oh, er, yeah. Whoops."  
"Are you willing to SWEAR that you don't like Katie AT all...not even a little bit?"  
"I swear. On Mum's Gildroy Lockhart books."  
"Ooookay......alright then. Fine. I belive you." Fred leaned back in the chair and   
yawned. "Even if she DOES like you and not me, I'm actually cool with that. Mabey I won't   
ask her out after all!"  
"Um, well, okey. But about the thing about her liking me....."  
"Hey, it's cool."  
"But-"  
"Not another word. Don't give it a second thought."  
"Uh, okey."  
"Oh, by the way, what IS the horribly disgusting thing that she asked you to do?   
I'm awfully intruged."  
"She um, wanted me to ask you out for her." 


End file.
